The present invention relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to language generation of flow diagrams.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a field of computer science, artificial intelligence, and linguistics which is concerned with the interactions between computers and human natural languages. As such, NLP is related to the area of human computer interaction. Image processing is any form of signal processing for which the input is an image, such as a photograph or video frame. The output of image processing may be either an image or a set of characteristics or parameters related to the image. Most image processing techniques involve treating the image as a two-dimensional signal and applying standard signal-processing techniques to it. Optical character recognition (OCR) is the mechanical or electronic conversion of scanned images of hand-written, type-written or printed text into machine-encoded text.OCR is widely used as a form of data entry from some sort of original paper data source, whether documents, sales receipts, mail, or any number of printed records.